Inocencia
by Miss Injustice
Summary: Porque ambos son niños y tienen el mundo a sus pies. [Para la semana SouRin día 3: Roca-Infancia]


**Disclaimer: **_Free! pertenece a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni si fueran míos Sousuke hubiera terminado con un final feliz._

**Aviso:**_Para la semana SouRin._

**Advertencia: **_Leve, pero leve insinuación Yaoi._

* * *

Cuando ya han pasado dos semanas, Rin ya ha decidido hacer su movimiento y hacerse amigo de ese niño llamado Yamazaki_-kun. _Porque ¡vamos! Ambos deben hacerse amigos, era su destino ser amigos.

Con su observamiento puede dar certeza sobre ello porque tanto Yamazaki_-kun _como él van a la misma clase, al mismo club de natación e incluso viven cerca, pueden irse y volver juntos, y jugar, y dormir en la casa del otro, y compartir comida, y nadar juntos, y hacer relevos… ¡Habían tantas cosas que hacer juntos!

Con decisión se acerca al puesto de su futuro amigo, es sencillo hacer esto, por alguna razón Yamazaki_-kun_ siempre está solo. Debe ser porque algunos niños les intimidan la expresión que algunas veces lleva pero a él no. Porque Rin es un niño valiente que no se asusta con pequeñas cosas como esa.

—Yamazaki_-kun_. —Le habla intentando esconder su emoción, estaban en receso y como siempre Yamazaki_-kun_ estaba solo.

Pero no le hace caso, debe estar distraído con su comida, sí, eso.

—Yamazaki_-kun_. —Lo vuelve a intentar pero nuevamente fue ignorando. Rin, quien nunca fue paciente, decide que ya tuvo suficiente. —¡Yamazaki_-kun_! —Esta vez grita, porque siempre grita cuando intenta que le hagan caso, y como siempre, funciona.

El niño lo voltea a ver molesto, con sus ojos fulminándolo, dándole un aspecto intimidante sin embargo Rin no toma en cuenta ese detalle, está demasiado perdido en los ojos de su futuro nuevo amigo.

"_Wuau, son como el océano" _ Rin piensa siguiendo observándolo, no notando como Yamazaki_-kun_ se incomoda ante su mirada.

—¿Qué? —El niño de ojos turquesa responde con un tono de voz tosco, fastidiado con la situación.

Rin sale de su sueño cuando escucho la voz, era una ironía la voz de él, porque su voz era suave, contrarrestando su apariencia de niño grande intimidante que tenía.

—¿Seamos amigos? —Responde yendo al grano. Rin es directo en cuanto a las cosas que quiere y en este momento él _realmente _quiere ser amigo de Yamazaki_-kun_.

—No soy amigo de niñas. —Replica el pelinegro en un murmullo silencioso. Volteando la mirada molesto.

Sus palabras fueron una molestia para Rin que a pesar de tener un nombre femenino (y verse solo un poco femenino) ¡Él es un chico! ¡Yamazaki_-kun_ es cruel!

—¡No soy una niña! —Reclama chillando indignado.

El más alto lo vuelve a ver, cambiando su expresión de molesto a uno de pánico.

—¡H-Hey, no llores! —Los ojos turquesa de Yamazaki_-kun_ lo miran con pánico, mientras mueve sus manos, quizás intento que pare de llorar pero ¿desde cuándo él está llorando?

Y solo ahí, cuando su futuro amigo menciono eso Rin puede notar que sus ojos tienen pequeñas lagrimas que le salieron involuntariamente. Molesto por esa reacción que siempre tiene se limpia con brusquedad sus ojos.

—¡No estoy llorando! —reclama indignado, miente en el hecho porque efectivamente estaba llorando pero no puede darse el lujo de parecer débil ante su posible futuro mejor amigo. Debe mostrarse fuerte y valiente para que así Yamazaki_-kun_ quiera estar a su lado.

Tan pronto como pronuncio sus palabras, el rostro de Yamazaki _-kun_ se relajó y dejo de mirarlo preocupado. Que extraña reacción tuvo.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —Le pregunta mirándolo fijamente, debe estar extrañado que después de dos semanas Rin se acerca hacía él. Rin no puede culparlo, siendo sincero.

Pero está preparado para la pregunta, porque su mamá le pregunto lo mismo, su hermana también lo hizo así que dará la misma respuesta que le dio a las dos.

—¡Porque ambos vamos al club de natación, vamos a la misma clase, vivimos cerca! —explica con rapidez, sin embargo la única reacción que consiguió fue una mueca de confusión, obligándole a profundizar más su plan. —¡Vivimos cerca así que podemos irnos y volver juntos, tanto del club como de la escuela! ¡Podemos jugar juntos, quedarnos en la casa del otro, nadar juntos y compartir comida y competir y llamarnos por nuestros nombre, y, y-!

—Para. —La voz de Yamazaki_-kun _sonaba cansado, seguro estaba tratando de analizar todo. Pero que mal, Rin estaba realmente inspirado hablándole de todo lo que podían hacer.

—¿Y seamos amigos? —Vuelve a repetir Rin, estando seguro que esta vez será aceptado porque con esos motivos Yamazaki_-kun_ no se podía negar a su amistad.

El pelinegro se quedó fijamente mirándolo, en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para dejar salir su respuesta positiva.

—No quiero ser tu amigo. —Fue la respuesta final.

Antes de que Rin pudiera replicarle algo, la campana toco y con ello Yama… no, Sousuke se fue con ella.

Viendo la espalda de Sousuke alejarse Rin comenzó a reír divertido, Sousuke es más interesante de lo que se había imaginado, y aunque sea la última cosa que haga, ellos dos van a ser amigos.

Porque Yamazaki Sousuke no sabe que Matsuoka Rin siempre obtiene lo que quiere y en este momento lo que Rin quiere es hacerse su amigo.

Y por su padre que lo hará.

Costo un mes para que Sousuke se hiciera su amigo. Un mes donde Rin lo estuvo persiguiendo insistentemente por todos los lugares, reacio a la idea de dejarlo solo, ya sea en el club, en clases, en recreo, yendo a su casa. En todo lugar Rin se pegaba como galantina a su lado.

Contándole cosas que a él le parecían interesante pero que Sousuke no. Invitándole a su casa aun cuando Sousuke se negara ir mil veces. Invitándolo a jugar, llevándolo incluso arrastra. Ignorándolo cuando el pelinegro finalmente se hartó de él y le grito que lo dejara en paz, Rin hizo caso omiso y siguió a su lado.

Retándolo a carreras —descubriendo con eso que Sousuke era igual de competitivo que él— ¡E incluso pudo convencerlo de que nade mariposa!

Pero fue un día que Rin se enfermó porque fue lo suficiente estúpido como para jugar en la lluvia con ropa ligera (¡Y no era culpa de él que el clima fuera tan raro! Que hace poco estaba soleado) y se tuvo que quedar en cama todo el día aburrido. Pero lo más extraño ocurrió en la tarde, cuando su madre le aviso que un compañero de la escuela venía a dejarle lo que pasaron hoy.

¡Que genial sorpresa fue cuando Sousuke entro todo tímido por la puerta de su habitación! Rin estaba entre emocionado —porque era la primera vez que Sousuke venía a su casa ¡y por voluntad propia! — y confundido —porque era la primera vez que Sousuke venía a su casa y por voluntad propia—.

Sousuke le entro los apuntes y se quedó a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se quedó a su lado. Solo al final cuando estaba a punto de irse, Rin le pregunto qué hacía ahí y Sousuke sin mirarlo le respondió que la escuela se sintió muy sola sin él.

Rin solo ahí pudo notar que ya eran amigos.

Sousuke como amigo era genial. Aun cuando a él se le ocurrían los planes más estúpidos Sousuke lo apoyaba y lo acompaña, sin importa que después le regañaran por eso (es más divertido si huele a peligro, escucho a alguien decir una vez) y se divertían entre competencias por cualquier cosa; Quien come más rápido; Quien nada más; Quien captura el escarabajo más grande, etc.

Lo malo es que algunas veces sus ideas chocaban y con ellos se peleaban, pero nada que una competencia no resolvía. No podían durar más de una día enojado. A ambos sus problemas se le olvidaban de inmediato porque ambos son niños y les importa más su felicidad que su orgullo.

Y puede notar como Sousuke no es nada como parecía ser antes de conocerse, era como un gran oso. Puede ser intimidante pero a la vez es muy protector. Rin puede dar fe a eso, cuando unos niños más grandes y feos lo estaban molestando por su nombre de niña fue Sousuke quien salió a su defensa.

También puede notar que a Sousuke no le gusta verlo llorar, algo malo porque por algún motivo siempre termina llorando (estúpido cuerpo traidor) y él le pide que no llore y eso solo lo molesta y terminan peleando y termina reconciliándose con solo nadar cien metros en mariposa o estilo libre.

Tienen los mismos sueños, ambos sueñan con el escenario internacional, con el reconocimiento mundial y saben que van a lograrlo, porque están juntos en eso. Porque son niños y los niños siempre sueñan.

Duermen en la casa del otro, entre risas, peleas y juegos. Son independientes y a la vez tan dependientes del otro, porque pueden estar separados pero prefieren estar juntos. Porque son más que amigos, son como casi la misma persona.

Y aunque Rin tenga ideas estúpidas que sabe que algún día van a concretarse porque él así lo desea, como casarse con Sousuke porque así siempre van a estar juntos. O sobre besarse porque ambos son igual de especial para el otro y las personas especiales se besan. O la vez que se perdieron porque Rin quería explorar algo y siguieron la _genial _orientación de Sousuke (que por cierto, es patética). Sousuke sigue a su lado.

Y pasan los años y siguen siendo lo mismo, amigos o rivales porque es más acertada su relación porque ningún amigo compite contra el otro en todo momento (juegos, carreras, equipos) pero tampoco ningún rival siempre apoya al otro en todo momento y no lo deja solo. No lo entiende con una mirada, ni necesitan palabras para comunicarse, por eso Rin prefiere llamar a Sousuke su otro yo, porque es como si ambos fueran la misma persona y por eso siempre chocan.

Sin embargo, algunas veces le dan ganas de darle un golpe porque hay días que Sousuke no lo comprende y lo contradice —los revelos, los equipos, los _"no eres lo suficientemente bueno" _— pero todo se le pasa porque no puede soportar estar mucho tiempo enojado con él.

Había pequeños detalles agradables en su relación, como que a Rin le gustaba mirar los ojos de Sousuke porque estos eran realmente parecidos al océano o como a Sousuke le gusta acariciarle el cabello, argumentando que es realmente suave. Y Rin puede notar que Sousuke le recuerda un poco a su padre cuando era pequeño quizá por eso se acercó a él en primer lugar.

Luego esta Kisumi que se integra a ellos pero igual siguen siendo los dos, con sus choque de puños y el Jan Ken Poh, que por cierto, Sousuke es realmente malo en el juego, sigue sin entender porque sigue insistiendo en jugarlo sabiendo que perderá pero aun así lo deja ser.

Tienen sus promesas, que Sousuke no cumple porque su imaginación es un asco. Sus pequeñas carreras que van desde la escuela hasta el club, sus competencias en la natación, sus ayudas en las materias, sus capturas de insectos, que para ambos las casas del otro son como una segunda casa, etc.

Y cuando Rin sonríe Sousuke lo imita y ambos siguen jugando, corriendo o chocando espada contra espada. Pero no importa lo que hagan, mientras estén lado a lado pueden seguir jugando y soñando con su futuro ideal y saben que nadie puede detenerlos.

Porque ambos son niños y tienen el mundo a sus pies.

* * *

_¿Review? ¿Golpes? ¿Criticas? Todas son bienvenidas_


End file.
